Tu t'appelles
by Traveler-Pauline
Summary: Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, et tu n'as qu'une envie, prouver par toi même ce que tu vaux. Un OS court, sur la vie de Lily à travers les ages !


**Bonjour :)**

**Premier texte sur Lily Luna Potter, pas top je trouve. J'ai essayé l'exercice du « tu », et je ne suis pas sure de m'en être sortie correctement )**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve en bas :)**

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 4 ans, et tu as peur du noir._ Ta mère se lève, vient te réconforter, te promet qu'elle sera toujours a tes cotés. Tu l'a croit, tu lui souris, et tu te rendors, car tu sais pertinemment que ta mère ne laisseras jamais rien t'arriver.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 5 ans, et tu viens de tomber de ton balai._ Tu as mal, mais tu te retiens de pleurer. Ton père te regarde, te sourit. Tu as honte, tu es persuadée de l'avoir déçu. Mais tu ne pleureras pas, ton père pourra au moins te reconnaitre ça. Tu es plutôt forte pour une fillette de ton âge. Ton père te prend dans ses bras, te sourit. Il te dit que quoique tu fasses, il sera toujours fier de toi. Tu as la lèvre qui tremble, mais tu es tellement bien dans ses bras que tu ne bouges pas. Tu sais que ton père t'aimera, toujours.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 8 ans, et c'est les yeux plein de larmes que tu t'accroches à ton grand frère._ James, ton héros, ton modèle, part pour la première fois de la maison. Il te promet de t'écrire, de penser à toi, et promet de revenir pendant les vacances. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Une fois qu'il est monté dans le train, tu regardes ce wagon rouge qui emmène loin de toi ton grand frère, et laisse libre cours à tes larmes. Tu espères juste qu'il ne t'oubliera pas dans son nouveau monde.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 9 ans, et c'est un peu plus forte que l'année dernière que tu regardes tes deux frères partir_. Tu sais que bientôt ce sera ton tour. Et James ne t'as pas menti, il est revenu, et t'as raconté plein d'histoire. C'est quand même avec un pincement au cœur, que tu vois Albus, ton deuxième frère, ton protecteur, celui qui joue avec toi tout le temps, monter à son tour dans le wagon. Il a toujours été là pour toi. Tu as toujours eu au moins un de tes frères avec toi. Alors tu te caches dans les bras de ta mère, pour pas que les garçons voient à quels point c'est dur. Tu sais qu'ils reviendront, tu trouves juste le temps long.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 11 ans, et c'est enfin à ton tour de partir à Poudlard._ Tu ne l'avoueras pas, mais tu as peur. Peur de ce que tu vas découvrir, peur de ce que tu vas devenir. Peur de quitter ton cocon familial. Mais tu sais que tous tes cousins seront là, pour toi. Alors tu prends une grande inspiration, et tu t'élances dans le train.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 11 ans, et c'est ton tour de passer sous le choixpeau._ Tu t'avances dignement, insensible aux murmures sous ton passage, et après une longue discussion, c'est à Gryffondor que tu es envoyé. Tu rejoins la lignée des Potter-Wesley, et tu en es fière. Tu sais maintenant que les 7 ans ici seront magiques.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 12 ans, et tu découvre un monde que tu ne connaissais pas._ Tu t'aperçois que les gens sont hypocrites, ne s'intéressent qu'à ton nom. Tu tombes de haut, tu t'inquiètes, mais tu sais que tu n'es pas la première à qui ça arrive.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 13 ans, et tu viens de subir ton premier chagrin d'amour._ Tu sais que ça arrive à beaucoup de monde, mais encore une fois, tu es déçue. Tu ne pensais pas que ce garçon sortait avec toi pour ton nom, et pour obtenir un autographe de tes parents. Tu es triste, et tu te demandes si un jour quelqu'un t'aimeras pour toi.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 15 ans, et tu es invisible._ Tu n'existe que sous les surnoms. « La fille du Survivant et de la Harpie » « La sœur du grand James Potter » batteur au club de quidditch de Flaquemare, et ancien capitaine de gryffondor. Toi-même tu ne fais pas de quidditch. « La sœur du préfet en chef Albus ». Toi-même tu ne veux pas être préfète. Et tu es loin d'avoir les capacités intellectuelles de ton frère. Du moins, tu ne veux pas les exploiter.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 15, et tu aimerais exister par autre chose que par ton nom_. Tu ne veux plus qu'on te regarde sous prétexte que tu es la nièce d'Hermione Granger, la niece des Farces pour Sorciers facétieux. Tu ne veux plus que l'on croit que tu es née pour gagner en quidditch sous prétexte que ta mère est une ancienne championne. Tu ne veux plus que l'on croit que tu n'as peur de rien sous prétexte que ton père a vaincu le plus grand des mages noirs.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 16 ans, et tu voudrais te démarquer._ Tu voudrais qu'on te connaisse toi, Lily, et pas une des membres de la fratrie Weasley. Ta cousine Rose a réussi l'exploit de casser l'image de la famille en sortant officiellement avec Scorpius Malefoy. Tu veux te démarquer de ta famille et de tes frères. Tu ne veux pas être joueuse de quidditch, puisque c'est déjà pris. Tu ne veux pas être major de promo, puisque ton frère et ton cousin le sont avant toi. Tu ne veux pas être une fille qui attire les garçons, puisque ta cousine Dominique l'est déjà. Tu ne veux pas être le couple d'amoureux, puisque cette place est prise par Teddy et Victoire. Tu ne veux pas être les fauteurs de troubles, puisque cette place est prise par les enfants de ton oncle George. Tu voudrais pouvoir exister au sein de cette grande famille.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 17 ans, et tu voudrais écrire._ Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais faire de ta vie. Tu seras journaliste, et tu parcourras le monde pour émettre ton point de vue. Tu prendras du recul sur ta famille, comme l'a fait ton oncle Charlie, et tu feras un métier passionnant. C'est d'ailleurs Charlie qui a trouvé ta voie, au vue des longues lettres que tu lui écrivais.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 17 ans, et tu viens d'obtenir tes ASPICS._ Tes parents pleurent en t'offrant un billet de portoloin pour l'Amérique du Sud, mais tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux faire. Tu écriras pour dénoncer, pour faire découvrir les merveilles des pays qui t'entourent. Et puis, ta famille sera toujours dans ton cœur.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 19 ans, et tu es dorénavant connu dans le monde journalistique des sorciers._ Tu défends les minorités, et tu aimes ça. Tu as enfin l'impression de te servir de ton nom, et les gens ne te regarde plus comme la sœur de, la fille de, mais Lily, journaliste. Alors tu souris, consciente d'avoir enfin trouvé ta place dans ce monde.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 20 ans, et tu te tiens devant le médicomage, abasourdie._ Tu feras finalement le plus beau métier du monde. Tu seras maman. Et tu pourras exister aux yeux de tes enfants. Et tu pourras continuer à écrire. Tu souris, et tu penses à tous ceux que tu vas devoir prévenir. La liste va être longue, les félicitations aussi, mais tu souris.

_Tu t'appelles Lily Luna Potter, tu as 20 ans, et tu es heureuse._

**Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça donne au final ?**

**Je promets un massage, effectué par le personnage de votre choix, pour tous ceux qui laisseront des reviews. A l'inverse, si vous partez sans laisser de reviews, Rusard viendra vous voir la nuit, et sera toujours sur votre dos. Faites votre choix :) (Je n'essaye d'influencer personne ^^)**

**A bientôt**

_Pauline_


End file.
